


Sleeping Over

by OverEnthusiastic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NathMarc, One Shot, Short, Sleepovers, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEnthusiastic/pseuds/OverEnthusiastic
Summary: Marc was aware of the weather when he went over to Nathaniel's house. He meant to head home before it got to bad. They were just supposed to work on their story for a couple hours, but they got distracted. Nathaniel was really excited about a new cartoon, that he ended up showing Marc, and now it's about five pm and the snow is coming down with an intent to blind anyone it comes across.---Nathmarc sleepover
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Sleeping Over

Marc was aware of the weather when he went over to Nathaniel's house. He meant to head home before it got to bad. They were just supposed to work on their story for a couple hours, but they got distracted. Nathaniel was really excited about a new cartoon, that he ended up showing Marc, and now it's about five pm and the snow is coming down with an intent to blind anyone it comes across.

"Marc, honey. I called your moms and told them you'll be here until the weather lets up." Madame Kurtzberg comes over and knocks on Nathaniel's door, poking her head in the doorway, "It's coming down pretty bad out there, and I don't think it's supposed to stop, so you might as well plan on staying the night."

Marc looks up from under the blanket Nathaniel gave him, then blinks and looks at his phone, "Oh. Oh, um, thanks Mme. Kurtzberg."

"No problem, kiddo. Nathaniel, I'll let you skip your turn to cook, since you've got a friend over, but you've got to cook tomorrow, okay?"

Nathaniel looks up at her and nods his head, "Thank you, Maman. Can we get out the air mattress?"

"Of course. Let me go get it out of storage." With that Madame Kurtzberg heads out of view, Marc sinking back to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I didn't mean to stay so long."

"That just means we get to have a sleep over." Nathaniel beams at him, sitting up in his spot, "And we have and excuse to make a pillow fort and watch movies, or maybe finish the available seasons on this. It's been a while since I've had someone over for a sleep over."

Marc looks over at him, his cheeks dusting pink, "I don't get invited to a lot of sleepovers. I think the last one I had was with Marinette. We mostly played video games until bed."

"Are you okay with a sleep over then? I guess I didn't ask. I'm sorry." Nathaniel simmers down a bit, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes. Yeah. I'd love to have a sleep over with you." Marc sits up, tampering down the heat trying to crawl up his cheeks, "I just, um, I don't have anything, like pyjama wise, or my toothbrush, those things."

Nathaniel turns away from Marc, fiddling with his fingers, his voice wavering a little, "Well, um, y-you could borrow some of my pyjamas? And I'm sure we've got extra toothbrushes."

"Okay." Marc rubs his face shyly, getting up when he sees Madame Kurtzberg drag the air mattress in, "Do you need help with that?"

The sleepover goes pretty well until bed time, the two both too invested in their cartoon to feel too awkward. Marc comes back into the bedroom, Nathaniel's clothes being just a little too short on him. The shirt fits just fine, because Nathaniel gave him one of his over-sized shirts, but the bottoms are much too small.

Marc just covers his face, "Nathaniel, these pants really don't fit."

Nathaniel blinks at that, then awkwardly runs a hand through his hair, "Oh, um, would you be insulted if I said you could ask my mom? Or Arielle?"

"No. I'll go ask your sister." Marc nearly runs into the doorframe, still covering his face.

He comes back a bit later, in a pair of sweatpants that fit much better, then slowly settles down on the air mattress, looking up at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looks back at him, then looks away after a moment, "You look really cute in my shirt."

Marc just melts into the mattress, laying on his stomach and burying his face in the pillow Nathaniel gave him, "Thanks."

Nathaniel just nods, looking at him, then his bed, then back a couple of times, before getting up and turning off the light. He settles back in his bed, and everything's quiet for a moment, Marc trying to relax and go to sleep.

Madame Kurtzberg comes and says goodnight, then shuts the door, and Marc closes his eyes, focusing on Nathaniel's breathing.

"H-hey, Marc?"

"Hmm?"

"Would- no, um, can... ugg. H-how would you feel about sleeping in the same bed?" 

Marc looks over at Nathaniel's bed, not able to see anything but the outline of his friend. His face is burning, as he nods, before remembering that Nathaniel probably can't see him, "Um, I-I would like that."

Nathaniel immediately gets up, pulling his bedding with him and moving to lay down on the air mattress. He gets himself situated, whispering to Marc, "This okay?"

"Mmhmm."

Marc can actually see the bit of Nathaniel's smile, instinctively scooting closer to him and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Marc."

"Goodnight, Nathaniel."

If Marc wakes up the next morning, cuddled up in Nathaniel's arms, he doesn't mind in the slightest.


End file.
